Just a Little More Seduction
by suspensegirl
Summary: Extended CB 3x03 scene. "How could you? Trying to use sex to distract me!" One-shot.


A/N: Yay! Another fic! *claps* Lol. Okay, so this is simply indulging a different type of extended ending to the "using sex to distract me" CB scene in 3x03. Enjoy! And please review!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Blair sunk into his lips and breathed in the sweet perfume that was Chuck Bass. She had waited basically a week for this and suddenly that photograph didn't matter. In fact, it hadn't mattered for the last twenty minutes. All that mattered was Chuck's hands…Chuck's lips…and—well, she had to get his clothes off first. Then she could let her mind wander further.

Moan.

Growl.

Tightened fingers.

Probing tongue.

_**Ring!**_

_What?!_

Sigh. Simultaneously their phones had decided to ring. The two pulled away from each other just a little and reached up for their cell phones.

"Bachman, car detail," he raised his eyebrows, amused.

"Dorota, dry cleaning," she smiled briefly, shaking off the distraction.

Simultaneously, they put their phones where previously stationed. Her lips attacked his again. _God, it was as if she couldn't get him close enough soon enough. How was it only his jacket and tie had been removed? Slipping down of suspenders, but really…not enough. _His hand moving along the side of her body did make for some pleasant pleasure though, she figured maybe it was only a certain amount of time before—

_**Ring!**_

___Someone really does not want me to have sex right now._

When Chuck lifted his arm to reach for his phone again, she pulled it back.

"We've been waiting a week for this," she lingered on her words with a seductive air. "I'm turning them off." Sudden—almost enthused—change of tone to determination.

"Wait—"

Sitting up the moment she spotted what was on his phone screen, Chuck considered how this may have been a bad idea. "Got word photo could go for $5500?" she shoved the words into his face, dropping his phone on the cushioned space between them. "How could you?" Her eyes narrowed.

But the ringing continued, this time from _her_ phone, and Chuck got a hold of the device from where it lay. Though she tried to take it from him before he punched into the screen…her attempts were unsuccessful.

"Hey, gi—!"

"Miss McMullen went for $3000? Guess Dorota's counter-intelligence isn't what it used to be," he looked at her in disgust, throwing her phone to join his between them, and picking up his own once more.

"Don't change the subject," she glowered at him. "I can't _believe_ you lied to me! Trying to use sex to distract me," she muttered, climbing to her feet and gathering his shoes up in her arms. If he was still competing against her for this photograph, she was going to get the head start.

"I learned from the best," he inadvertently accused her, glancing at his phone again.

"That was _different_!" she turned to him before making to leave the room.

"Oh, care to tell me how?" he raised his eyebrows. _This should be good._

She scoffed. "I used sex to distract you _for sex_. It was all the same subject," she shifted the shoes to under one of her arms and placed the free hand on her hip. He cleared his throat, and she turned to look at the door.

"Oh, right…" she seemed dazed for a moment and he noticed her eyes raking over his body. It seemed she had just become turned on again by the memory. "I'm leaving," she said, suddenly determined.

He stood to his feet, and smirked, walking towards her. She gripped the shoes in both her hands again and backed up into the door, refusing to move her eyes from his gaze.

"You know, we've said our I love you's, and it's been a long time since that painful rejection. I'm sure you're still wounded from that memory. After all, Chuck Bass doesn't reject sex every day."

Her eyebrows narrowed. "Please, what do you call this _week_?!" she shrieked. "You've been rejecting it for work every day!" she huffed.

"Well, let's make up for lost time then, shall we?" he breathed, coming closer to her face to whisper the tantalizing words in her ear. She shuddered…and **gulped**.

"No," she forced out weakly, almost losing grip on the shoes in the process. In all honesty it was not particularly necessary for either of them to leave at the moment. The silent auction wasn't for _hours_.

He stroked a finger along the side of her face and watched with satisfaction as her eyes closed to his touch. She was trying to focus on something—anything but her hot boyfriend finally wanting to have sex in front of her. His lips hovered over hers now, the kiss would consume her and make this long wait worth while if finally she would just give in. Here right in front of her…and she was rejecting it for a stupid photograph.

His incentive was not exactly pure either though, and that gave her all the motivation she needed.

With one forceful push she sent him tumbling down onto the mattress on the ground, and gathered up all her sexual strength—throwing it to the back of her mind until a post-auction time frame arrived. She took a deep breath then, adjusted the shoes tighter in her grip and opened the door, closing it behind her after one final comment.

"That photograph is _mine_."

Blink.

"She _stole_ my _shoes_?" he asked, confused, and still recovering from what had happened between _almost-seduction_ and _falling onto the floor_.

Apparently, he had only just noticed the homes for his feet were in the arms of Blair Waldorf.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: So, _slightly_ longer. I hope you enjoyed this. I just felt there should have been more discussion over the last time one of them distracted the other with sex and phones interrupted them. XD Mostly B's POV I know, but I'm sure you probably expected this. Unless it's a special occasion, I am more likely than not to write her POV. I am too biased, and should be sent to jail. Lol XD Review! =D


End file.
